For Reasons You Do Not Know
by VGWrighte
Summary: Between Eps 5 and 6, Zedd considers what he sees growing between Richard and Kahlan.


For Reasons You Do Not Know

Based upon Legend of the Seeker, based upon the Sword of Truth series

This is a story written on both the show Legend of the Seeker, and the novel Wizard's First Rule. It is a bit of a mix. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. You can send me a message or just ask in your review, just give me a way to get back to you.

Takes place between Episodes 5 (The Listener) and 6 (Elixir).

- - TRUTH - -

Zedd had been keeping a sharp eye on both Kahlan and Richard since they had left The Listener. Something had changed between them; he wasn't sure what, but something . . .

Zedd had deduced several days before that Richard was in love with Kahlan, and that the Confessor felt the same. He was more than a little worried. Richard had no idea what a Confessor, especially one of Kahlan's power, could do to him. Richard had no idea that he was not only risking the entire world, but his own soul as well.

But, Zedd did trust Kahlan, at least that much. He knew that she would never risk the fate of the world for her own interests. She was a Confessor and she had been taught better than that. She may have been raised by a crazed madman, but she was still a Confessor and understood the burden of command. He also trusted the fact that she cared enough about him to not risk his life.

Right now they were both getting a drink from a stream. Zedd could see the connection between them almost as if it was a rope tying them together. He could faintly see some of their aura lines intertwining. He grumbled to himself as he saw them make uncomfortable, yet understanding, eye contact. Kahlan stood and walked away, and Zedd took her place.

"Richard, you have to stop," he said quietly.

Richard looked up at him and smiled. "Stop what?"

They both stood upright. Zedd scowled, "You know what I mean." He glanced over at Kahlan.

Richard followed Zedd's gaze. He laughed a little and shook his head. "Nothing is going on, Zedd. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Richard, but you may not be fully in control. I know you don't know everything about her. She hasn't told you, but she doesn't have to. So you must trust _me_ when I tell you that you cannot pursue this."

"Zedd, whatever it is that Kahlan isn't telling me, it won't matter."

Zedd scowled. "You say that now, but there are things at work that you do not understand, and you cannot love her for reasons you do not know."

Richard looked at Kahlan again.

Zedd grabbed his shoulders. "I understand, Richard. A long time ago, a very long time ago, there was a woman I loved. If someone told me that I couldn't be with her, I would not have listened to them; which is why I am asking you to listen to me, because I understand."

Richard frowned. "I'll trust you, Zedd. I'll trust you."

Zedd smiled and tapped Richard on the shoulder with his fist. "There's my boy."

He let Richard go off by himself and he kept an eye on Kahlan for a moment. She needed to tell Richard about her power, she needed to tell him soon. The longer Richard and Kahlan traveled together, the more they fell in love and the more danger Richard was getting himself into.

It was his duty to protect the Seeker, it was his duty to protect his grandson, and if that meant telling Richard the reality and the danger of Kahlan's power without her consent, so be it.

Kahlan looked up and noticed Zedd watching her. He smiled as he was prone to when he saw her face. She did remind him of the Mother Confessor who was in charge when he was the First Wizard of Aydindril. She wasn't Kahlan's mother, but he was sure there was some relation. She warmed his heart.

He was wary of her, but she warmed his heart.

He would give her the chance to tell Richard. Zedd would tell her what he planned to do if she did not tell Richard. He would give her the chance to tell him first. He would give her the chance to break Richard's heart, before Zedd would do it himself.

- - - Fin - - -

I'm always open to questions, concerns and the like, but please be kind.


End file.
